My Little Juggernaut's Fun Time
by Lord Dark Horn
Summary: Takes place three years after the events of 'My Little Juggernaut' Andrew and Celestia finally act upon their feelings towards each other one beautiful early morning.


The sun began to rise over Equestria as Celestia gazed down upon her Kingdom. She sighed in relief knowing that today was going to be a very 'fun' day. She turned her attention to her sun looking at it with a certain pride. She then turned and walked back into her room to greet her sleeping companioning.

"Good Morning Andrew." She said.

Andrew, our Juggernaut in Equestria yawned before responding.

*yawn* "Morning to you too Celestia." Andrew replied with a smile. Celestia walked towards her bed and crawled in to cuddle up with Andrew. The two of them embraced each and stayed that way for several minutes enjoying each others company until Celestia asked him something that she had been wanting to ask for months now..

"Andrew?" She asked.

Andrew replied with a simple "Hmm?"

"Do you love me?" Celestia asked. This question had caught him off guard. He did love Celestia but the way she asked him made it much clearer to him that she wanted to take it to the next level. They had been together for three years now and he had seen how the love between him and Celestia grew to a point that neither of them could hold it back any longer, of coarse he couldn't forget Luna but she has been in Manehattan for several months now and he wished that he could be spending this very moment with her as well but sadly faith had other plans but enough with what should be, focus on what is now.

"I do Celestia. Why would you ask that? I'd lay my very life down if it meant your safety." He said to her.

Celestia just couldn't hold herself back any longer and kissed Andrew! He didn't see it coming but he wasn't an idiot and he wasn't going to let her have all the fun and kissed back but not too forcefully as to not hurt her. Celestia herself was then surprised by his fast reaction and fell backwards onto the soft pillows as Andrew took charge. The kissed for two minutes until Celestia began to moan. Not in pain but in pleasure. Andrew had slipped his right hand in between her legs and began to rub her marehood. He gave several pleasurable rubs around her marehood before slipping a finger in which made Celestia gasp in surprise but moaned in pleasure after. Andrew kept fingering her for a few seconds before inserting another finger in which made her moan even louder. He took a hold of her left breast and massaged it while pinching her nipple every few seconds and he kissed the other. Celestia was now panting, feeling her orgasm rapidly approaching knowing that if Andrew went for her hot spot she wouldn't be able to hold it in and that was exactly what he went for. He stopped massaging her breast and started to rub her wings which had gone stiff. When he did that began to pant even faster and moaning even louder. Andrew knew that her wings were her hot spots but he remembered when she thought him about how they work and their weak spots which were very sensitive. He rubbed her wing trailing upwards before he grabbed the tip of her primary feather and rubbed them between his fingers.

"Ahh! Andrew! No-o d-don't! I c-can't-AHH!" Celestia screamed in pleasure as she hugged Andrew as her orgasm had finally hit. Andrew felt her walls around his fingers tighten as her sweet juices poured out onto his hand. He kissed Celestia and laid her down to recover from her orgasm as while he licked off her love juices that tasted like…_"Mmm. Tastes like skittles." _He mentally said.

After he was done he looked at Celestia who was looking back at him with a certain lust in her eyes. She didn't have to say anything because he already knew what she wanted and laid down on his back allowing Celestia to crawl onto him and kiss him passionately. She had the upper hand being the one on top as she kissed her lover while feeling his body. She could make out all of his muscles. She could feel his abs as he would call it and his chest as she pressed her breasts against him. She passed a hand over his abs and into his boxers that he slept in feeling the hard on that he had. She broke the kiss and said…"Oh! Well I see that someone is all excited. Let me help relieve you." She then moved down towards Andrew' crouch and removed his boxers with her magic…ripped his boxers with her magic not being able to wait.

"Wow! Celestia, are you that eager?" Andrew asked her when he felt his boxers forcefully removed.

"Hmm. I can't say how eager I am but I can show you" She said and took his dick into her mouth. Andrew moaned as Celestia began to bob her head up and down taking his entire length into her mouth and coming back up to the tip of his cock and took the whole length again with more force. Andrew felt the way she sucked his dick, the skill that she had. She said that she had never done anything like this but the way she serviced him was as if she had done it a million times before. Celestia picked up the pace when she herd him groan knowing that he wasn't going to last very long. After two minutes Andrew lost it. "Cel-lestia, I can't hold it a-any longer!" Andrew grabbed her head and trusted her down as he shot his seed down her throat. She gladly accepted his gift and swallowed every drop of it. When he was done he released her head and fell back onto the pillows beneath him. Celestia sat up and wiped off a small strand of cum that ran down from her mouth with a finger and licked it of savoring the salty delight. She once again crawled back on top of Andrew and kissed him on his cheek and whispered to him…"I'm ready." Andrew opened his eyes and looked into hers seeing that she was ready. Ready to be his. Without saying anything Celestia sat up and positioned her self over his cock that was herd again and slowly lowered herself onto it. She moaned as she felt it part the lips of her marehood but soon whimpered when her hymen broke feeling a sharp pain that shot through out her body. Andrew sat up and hugged her tightly as they sat there unmoving for a minute or two until the pain subsided. When she felt the pain leave her she put both of her hands onto Andrew's chest and gently pushed him back down and then grabbed his hands and led them to her cutie mark and laid them there as she began to bounce herself on him at first taking it slowly and gradually going faster and harder. Celestia moaned as she bounced on Andrew as he massage red her cutie mark tracing it to rubbing it in circles to squeezing it. Her moans and pants grew in volume signaling her fast approaching orgasm. Andrew knew this and turned the tables on Celestia literally turning her onto the bed with him being on top. He then started to trust into her hard and fast which made Celestia pant even faster than she already was.

"Andrew. Please, cum into me. I want to feel your love pour into me. M-make me yours and y-yours alone!" Celestia said.

The way she said it made Andrew burst with overwhelming joy knowing that she fully wanted him. To be with him for as long as she, Luna and he lived. With his unasked question answered he gave one final trust before surrendering himself to his release.

Celestia couldn't hold on any longer and cried out…"ANDREW!" She let all of her love juices mix with his as she felt his warm seed flow into her filling her up. They both stayed in that position paralyzed for what felt like an millennia until they both fell limp. Andrew rolled off of her as they both tried to catch their breath after that wonderful experience.

Celestia turned to Andrew and he the same as she rapped her arms around him and drew herself closer to him as they both kissed a longing and passionate kiss before breaking and the both said the same thing…"I love you" Before falling asleep once again enjoying each others company.

**THE END**

***sigh* My first clop story. This takes place long after the events of 'My Little Juggernaut' and may I say I think it was perfect. For those who think other wise and or are haters just being haters I don't care if you gave a hate review because I know that deep down inside of you haters you loved it…why did you read after all? :p**

**I would also like to give a shout out to genralc46, Ice assassin Ace and Faolan211. Check out their awesome stories. **

**P.s**

**Do any of you think that the pic for this story is appropriate? Leave it as it is or change it?**


End file.
